Some electric circuits such as the circuits employed in mobile telephones and made in semiconductor material can undergo damages caused by overvoltages deriving from electrostatic charges which can be generated by contacts (also simply by hand) with terminals of the same circuits which are accessible from the outside.
Prior approaches provide both the supply and the input/output terminals with electrostatic discharge devices, such as the ESD (Electrostatic Discharge) devices, which ensure the protection thereof against overvoltages.